1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper, and more particularly to a coupling apparatus for a wiper arm, which ensures firm coupling between the wiper arm and a wiper blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, wipers are installed on an outer glass surface of a front windshield or a rear window of a vehicle to remove rainwater or foreign substances attached to the glass surface for the purpose of securing view of a driver when it rains or snows.
FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional coupling apparatus for a wiper arm, and FIG. 7 is an enlarged view of part 7 in FIG. 6.
A typical wiper comprises a wiper arm 100 rotated by a motor in a vehicle and including a coupling part 101 integrally formed with one end of the wiper arm 100, and a wiper blade 200 coupled to the wiper arm 100 to wipe a glass surface of the vehicle through reciprocation on the glass surface.
Specifically, the coupling part 101 of the wiper arm 100 has a coupling groove 102 open at a lower portion, and a resilient piece 103 formed at either side of the coupling groove 102 to allow easy insertion of the coupling part 101.
In addition, the wiper blade 200 is formed at the center thereof with an opening 201 open at upper and lower portions, and comprises a support shaft 202 positioned at the center of the opening to allow insertion of the coupling groove 102 onto the support shaft 202.
Thus, when inserting the coupling groove 102 of the coupling part 101 onto the support shaft 202, the resilient piece 103 having flexibility is flexed such that the coupling groove 102 can be easily inserted onto the support shaft 202.
When the wiper blade is operated by the driver due to difficulty in maintenance of the driver's view by rain, snow, dust, etc. while driving on a road, the wiper arm is rotated by the motor installed in the vehicle. Then, the wiper blade is also rotated by the wiper arm while being in contact with the glass window such that moisture or dust on the glass window can be removed at every rotation of the wiper blade, thereby securing the view of the driver for safety.
However, the conventional wiper with the configuration as described above has a problem in that, as the wiper blade is repetitiously attached to and detached from the wiper arm for replacement due to abrasion on a rubber part of the wiper blade, the resilient piece provided at either side of the coupling part of the wiper arm is deformed to become loose so that coupling force between the wiper arm and the wiper blade is deteriorated.